Briefly, this invention relates to that class of marine vessel popularly known as a canoe.
An object of the invention is to provide a storage compartment for a canoe for holding articles which otherwise would be subject to movement within a canoe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water tight storage compartment for a canoe to both provide additional flotation for the canoe and to protect articles within the compartment from contact with water.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a portable storage compartment for a canoe to facilitate loading and unloading of the compartment away from the canoe when that is convenient and to permit removal of the compartment and use of the canoe without the compartment when desired.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage compartment having a drain plug for removal of fluid such as melted ice cubes from the compartment.